It Only Took A Minute
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Zack remembers his life and he repairs his and Jondy's tattered relationship.
1. How to Completely Mess Up a Perfectly Go...

***Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mr. Famous Sinking Boat. However, the story line and concept belongs to Alexandra J. Bruderlin. The song lyrics belong to Ms. Mandy Moore. ***  
  
***AN***: The cool *** means italics - flashbacks, thoughts etc. I will only post the entire fic if I get lots and lots of feedback! Tinga is in it and yes she did die. And there will be M/L.  
  
***Pairings*** Z/J, M/L, S/K and sort of T/Zane.  
  
The whole thing started with Zack and Max being taken by Manticore. Jondy hadn't heard from Zack since he had refused to let her help with 'taking down Manticore.' Their last words had been bitter ones and Jondy had sworn she'd never speak to Zack again.  
  
She'd just got back from work; it was almost five in the morning. Her flat seemed depressing and lonely.a few months ago, she could walk into this apartment and find Zack lounging around, waiting for her to come home.not wearing a shirt.  
  
He's gone, he didn't give a stuff about you, Jondy, * She berated herself, surprised at the tears running down her face. Tossing her bag and coat on the lounge, she switched on the lights. The red light on her voice mail caught her eye. * 'Bout time Zack called me, * she thought nastily. * Probably hooked up with Maxie and decided to let me know over voice mail. *  
  
Don't get her wrong, Jondy loved and missed Maxie, but she was acutely aware of Zack's.fascination with Max.  
  
Pressing play, Jondy twisted her hair around her fingers. "You have three new messages.Jondy, it's.it's Syl.I need to talk to you. Call the contact number at nine tomorrow morning and we'll talk, aiight.Hey, um, Jondy! It's Krit. Something has come up and we really need to talk to you. Call the contact number, aiight baby sister.Hi, this is Logan Cale. I need to talk to you about your sister Max and your brother Zack. My number is 5779-0342. Please call any time. There are no more messages."  
  
Jondy stared at the voice mail, with a sense of foreboding. * Something has gone wrong, * she thought, feeling sick to her stomach. * Zack never gives out any of our numbers to anyone.Maxie.*  
  
Jondy snatched her phone up, punching in Logan Cale's number. It was answered on the third ring. "Hello? Logan Cal."  
  
"Put Zack on," Jondy snapped, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ah, look, Jondy?" Logan asked, worriedly. The girl sounded hysterical.  
  
"What?" Jondy clutched the phone tighter.  
  
"Syl's here. I'll put her on," Logan said.  
  
"Don't patronize me," Jondy snarled. "Put my 'big brother' on before I come to .Seattle and."  
  
"Kinky, little sister," Syl's voice broke. "She's dead and gone, Jon, and he."  
  
Jondy felt herself go faint. "Who.?" she breathed, collapsing into the chair.  
  
"Max! Her.her clone shot her in the heart and Zack never reported back.Logan is Maxie's boyfriend."  
  
"Why did you even attack Manticore?" Jondy cried out. "How many did you have? What about me? And Zane? We were both a phone call away! And Tinga!"  
  
Syl began crying and shoved the phone at Krit. "Hey baby sister," he said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jondy asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Tinga was recaptured and murdered, Max, Zack, Syl and I went in and Max and Zack never came back. Max's dead and Zack."  
  
"Have you spoken to Zane?"  
  
"Yeah, he's coming up to Seattle today. You can, if you want Jon, stay at Logan's. We'd all like to see you."  
  
"Yeah," Jondy sniffed. "I think I'll come too." Jondy hung up the phone and leant back in her chair.  
  
*Max is dead.Zack is dead. *  
  
*Bastard. *  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Phone Calls and Explosives

Jondy sat at the top of the Space Needle, twisting a silver chain around her fingers. The chain was Zack's – had been. In the past. He gave it to her before he went off to save Tinga.  
  
Save Tinga? Why couldn't her have saved himself? She felt tears build up in her eyes and blinked them away. * No point in crying. It won't bring him back,* she thought. * Gone. Gone for good this time.*  
  
Why couldn't Max and Tinga stay out of trouble for just once in their lives? Why did Zack have to exclude her from the X5 group completely?  
  
She looked down. Jump off the Needle and she'd be unrecognizably and irreversibly dead.  
  
"It would hurt," came a voice. Jondy turned around a bit. Logan.  
  
"Your powers of observation blow me away," Jondy muttered, standing up on the edge of the Needle. Suddenly Logan didn't look so sure of himself.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself because of it," he took a step towards her.  
  
"Because I lost three siblings!" Jondy yelled  
  
"Zack hardly acted in a brotherly way towards you, from what you say," Logan retorted.  
  
Jondy gave him a dirty look. "Zack was all I had – he was my family, my best friend and my boyfriend. Now he's dead – I have to rebuild my life alone. Completely alone."  
  
"Crying will help you know," Logan sighed.  
  
"It doesn't," Jondy got a faraway look in her eyes. Silence descended. Jondy hurled herself up the Space Needle.  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
Logan jerked around. "Huh?"  
  
"Zack…he used to go away for months on end before I would see him again," Jondy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I can't seem to accept that him or Max are dead."  
  
Logan looked at the ground. "A clone shot Max in the heart. She…she died in my arms."  
  
Jondy nodded, looking away. "She'd need an X5 heart if the bullet hit…oh my god…"  
  
"Zack," Logan said, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"He would have – he worried about her so much," Jondy whispered, wiping her cheek.  
  
"I cannot…" Logan said. "He died for her."  
  
Jondy squeaked, suddenly scrambling to her feet. "Max – Logan, she'll be alive! If they preformed a heart transplant! She was – is – one of the best X5s!"  
  
Logan gaped at her. "Jondy…Lydecker…he didn't think that would be possible.:  
  
Jondy stood there, hands on her hips, hair blowing about. "I know she's alive, I can feel it!"  
  
  
  
Logan slumped, giving up on the argument. "* Another* raid on Manticore?"  
  
Jondy nodded. "She's there and she needs out."  
  
"And Zack?"  
  
Jondy's face seemed to fade, she lost her bravado and she looked older than ever. "You need a heart to live, Logan."  
  
"I'll get you those blue prints."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"…so you think Maxie is alive?" Syl asked skeptically.  
  
Jondy nodded, pouring over the blue prints with a red felt pen. 'VA Hospital' my ass.  
  
"Yes, I know Max is alive. But Manticore will have increase their security after your raid – we need fire power."  
  
And with a flourish, Jondy produced a leather bound notebook. "Voila!"  
  
Krit took it and flipped it open. "Spanish verbs?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes and took the notebook back. "Think outside the square, Krit!" She reached under the leather cover and revealed a list of names and phone numbers.  
  
"Okay. So, Maple and Dem will want in. What about Lexi?"  
  
Syl and Krit shook their heads. "Lexi is scary," Syl shuddered.  
  
"What's Sel and Maya doing at the moment?" Krit leant over the list as well.  
  
"Nothing important – ooh, that's right," Jondy winced. "Sel and Tibbi got recaptured."  
  
"At least Brin's got company," Syl said darkly.  
  
"So," Bling held a biro to another bit of paper. "We have Jondy, Syl, Krit, Zane, Maple, Dem and Maya?"  
  
"And," Jondy grinned, "Marcus."  
  
Eyes widened. "Wow – you actually talk to him?" Syl looked impressed.  
  
"Zack did."  
  
"Call Lexi and see if she's in the area," Logan suggested.  
  
The three X5s reached for their cell phones.  
  
"Syl – ring Zane and Maya. Krit, call Dem and Maple. I'll deal with with Marcus and Lexi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: These are the phone calls – try and follow them. Mostly made of dialogue cause I'm lazy.  
  
"Hey Zane?"  
  
"Nah, sorry love, I'll get him."  
  
Zane reached for the phone – he was sitting around the garage drinking beer with Liam and Cole.  
  
"It's some chick," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah?" Zane said into the phone, taking a mouthful of beer.  
  
"It's Syl."  
  
Zane spat his beer all over Liam. "Hey, gross man!"  
  
"Syl? How did you get this number?"  
  
"You know about Max, Zack and Tinga?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Jondy has a theory – Max could still be alive. I know you couldn't come before, but we need you in Seattle ASAP."  
  
"Three days, baby sister. I'll be there."  
  
Zane snapped the cell phone shut and leapt up. "Family emergency – be back in a week," Zane leapt into his truck. To Seattle!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maple."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Krit."  
  
"As in Brother X5 701?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey man!"  
  
"We need you in Seattle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Explain when you arrive."  
  
"Top secret?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You be at Foggle Towers in three days?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"See ya, bro."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for ringing the Love Shack. It's…"  
  
"Marcus."  
  
"Whoa! Jay?"  
  
"Jondy, you feckless bum. I need…"  
  
"You feel the need for speed, ma sistah?"  
  
"Bite me – wanna blow up Manticore?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Those bastards have Maxie – we need fire power."  
  
"So, where's Zack in all of this?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Holy shit! How…when…where?"  
  
"Took down Manticore with Syl, Krit and Max when Tinga was captured and killed."  
  
"Holy f***. Sure, so when do you want me?"  
  
"Bring any explosives or weapons. Foggle Towers, Seattle in three days."  
  
"I'm in Boston!"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Shit. Travelling takes time, Jay. I haven't got Aladdin's carpet!"  
  
"Leave now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should be in your car by now, Marcus."  
  
"You are a bitch, Jay."  
  
"Good bye Marcus."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Four days."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"And I * love* you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Lee residence."  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Maya?"  
  
"Certainly. Hold on one minute."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maya Lee speaking."  
  
"Maya, it's Syl."  
  
"How did you get this number? Has my position been compromised?"  
  
"No! We've got an X5 emergency – we need you in Seattle in three days."  
  
"What? Zack told me Seattle was out of bounds for us."  
  
"Zack's dead. We wanna blow up Manticore cause they got Maxie."  
  
"That's nice, but…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My kids."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Two girls – Ellie and Evie."  
  
"Your…partner?"  
  
"Well, he does know about Manticore and all. I suppose. I'm currently in Vancouver."  
  
"Get down here in three days."  
  
"All right. What address?"  
  
"Call when you reach sector 9."  
  
"Good bye Syl."  
  
"See ya Maya."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Dem?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Krit."  
  
"Oh my lord, who died?"  
  
"Actually…Zack and Tinga."  
  
"Oh my lord. Why did you call me? Jondy has my number?"  
  
"We need to save Maxie."  
  
"Coolies. She aiight?"  
  
"Jondy seems to think so."  
  
"Seattle?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Zack declared in no man's land."  
  
"Typical. Anyway, Foggle Towers, sector 9 in three days."  
  
"Be there."  
  
"See you, Demi!"  
  
"Need guns?"  
  
"M16?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lexi speaking."  
  
"Lex, it's Jondy."  
  
"D! Haven't seen you since…"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Yeah. Wassup?"  
  
"Zack's dead."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lexi? You there?"  
  
Sniffle. "I'm so, so sorry D."  
  
"They tried to take down Manticore, Max got shot and Zack supplied his heart for transplant."  
  
"Jeepers."  
  
"So we wanna break into Manticore and rescue Maxie."  
  
"Can I blow something up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Can you be in Seattle in three days?"  
  
"No – I…I got personal problems."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"No, a friends. Meet you in Gillette?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Syl and Krit coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, even funner!"  
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
" In my vocabulary it is."  
  
"O-kay."  
  
"Need fire power."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Negative – Dem's covering that."  
  
"Explosives?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Bullet proof vests?"  
  
"Pos."  
  
"Gotta book, my girl."  
  
"See you Lex."  
  
"Call me if you want to talk."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Lexi."  
  
"See ya, D."  
  
  
  
AN: Am thinking about writing a story about Lexi – if you think that's a good idea please tell me in the review you are going to leave. I know you are going to review cause I have ESP. Am I right? Please? 


	3. ...It Only to a Minute to Fall in Love w...

***Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mr Famous Sinking Boat. However, the story line and concept belongs to Alexandra J. Bruderlin. The song lyrics belong to Ms. Mandy Moore. ***  
  
***AN***: The cool *** means italics. This is the ending scene from a fic I will post if people like this scene - I'll only post the beginning, middle and proper end if I get lots and lots of feedback!  
  
***Pairings*** Z/J, M/L, S/K and sort of T/Zane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack woke up with a start * Where the hell am I?* he thought. "Where the hell am I?" he leapt to his feet and felt dizzy. "Max! Where's Max? Shit!" His face fell into his hands. *Max is dead. What about Syl and Krit?.Jon.."  
  
"Zack!" Zane interrupted his thinking, looking extremely sheepish. "Welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
"What the hell..!" Zack yelled again. "Explain, soldier!"  
  
"Calm down, big brother," Max walked into the room, followed by Tinga, Krit, Logan ('yuck,' thought Zack sourly) and Syl.  
  
"Maxie!" Zack leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "My God, I thought.I remember.I gave you my heart."  
  
"You always did get Jondy and Max mixed up," Krit joked. "Welcome back to the land of the living, big brother. Had us worried for a bit."  
  
"Can someone please explain everything to me!" Zack yelled, flopping back onto the bed.  
  
"You decided to sacrifice yourself, oh manly leader, for Maxie to have a heart. Then Renfro took all your organs and replaced them with some sort of replacement they had whipped up," Krit sat next to Zack. "You lose your memory and become half of what you were, then tried to kill Max's boy toy. So, Max hit restart on your memory and sent you out here as Adam. Zane punches your lights out and voila! You're here, back with us, big bro!"  
  
Zack mulled over what Krit had just told him - obviously the abridged version. "So, how did you track everyone down?" he asked, checking. * Syl, Krit - alive. Maxie.alive. Moron.Logan.not his problem.Zane.Tinga.  
  
"Where's..  
  
***"Where the Hell are you going?" She yelled, hands on hips, glaring.  
  
"I need to rescue Tinga! She's relying on me!" He retorted.  
  
"At least let me help, Zack!" She retorted with vengence.  
  
"Look," Zack pulled her towards him. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll call every night. You stay here - I don't want to involve any more than I have to - Max and I, that's all."  
  
She tensed in his arms. "It always comes back to Max, doesn't it?"***  
  
1 "Lie down, Zack, you're having a seizure."  
  
***'In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry. ***  
  
  
  
".Trytophan.bathroom.Zack? . Zack?"  
  
***'It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
  
It only took a minute, and i knew just what to do  
  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you.' ***  
  
He opened his eyes. "Seizure?" he asked, dully.  
  
They all nodded. "Major one," Krit said. "Drink this, it'll clear your head."  
  
Zack took the glass and downed it. "That was truly disgusting," Zack said. "What was it?"  
  
"Vodka, orange juice and that absolutely lethal pink lemonade Syl makes," Krit said solemnly. Syl whacked him.  
  
Zack looked up. "Where's Jondy?" he asked uneasily.  
  
"She went out for a walk," Tinga said. "An hour ago."  
  
Zack looked out the window. "It's pouring with rain," he frowned.  
  
They all exchanged looks. "Trust me, we know," Zane sighed.  
  
"Come on," Max said. "It's warmer downstairs,"  
  
They all helped Zack downstairs, where they all sat on the lounge, while Tinga made Zack some dinner.  
  
".So, Syl and I ended up in Vancouver by the next day," Krit laughed, as Tinga handed Zack a heated up pizza.  
  
"You know Jondy's the cook out of us X5s," Tinga sighed.  
  
"Where is she?" Zack looked out the window. "We didn't part on the best of terms the last time we saw each other."  
  
"We heard," Zane sniggered.  
  
"Heard what?" Jondy walked in, soaked to the skin, hair stuck to her face. "Got stuck half an hour away in the rain."  
  
All eyes swung around to Zack.  
  
"Jon.  
  
She gave him a funny look.  
  
Zack was on his feet in a second and pulled her towards him. "State your designation," he murmured.  
  
"Zack!" Jondy looped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. "Hey, Z, designate this."  
  
She leant towards him and he felt her cool lips touch his. He could hear Krit and Syl cheering and clapping.  
  
"I.I missed you, Jon."  
  
"I missed you," Jondy smiled at him, as he tenderly tucked a bit of her wet hair behind her ear. 


End file.
